


yellow

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chankai being soft lil angels, jongin sighing at cute chanyeol, shy lil jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: —they stare at each other for a beat too long before looking away, contemplating what just happened between them.alternatively, this is both of them waiting for someone to make the first move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for nigumaru's chankai fest! (#chankaifest on twt)
> 
> prompt by keuroket: Aha not so unrequited love with lots of longing glances and so close to touching but not touching chankai. Getting jealous of other people being too friendly too and they're "just friends"
> 
> keuroket-nim, hope i did your prompt justice, it was good experience to write for you ♡
> 
> i'll update the end notes with visuals and actually the first scene is inspired by keuroket's earlier drawings about football player chanyeol and blushing bear mascot jongin c': 
> 
> p.s. if yall don't know these two, who are you? lmao jk check them on twt!! they're my fav fanartists (ㆁωㆁ*) warning: sloppy editing and lapslock

jongin hasn't been himself for the past few days, dozing off, letting his mind wander, felt as if he was floating in space. it was hard to focus on one thing, let alone two things. one, is that he needs to finish this last damn chapter for a book review. two, is to deal with his feelings. he's not oblivious but he's very much not up to addressing the elephant in the room, it's been three months since he felt something. it's also been three months since he was introduced to chanyeol.   
  
they first met because of their two friends that were nervous to date one on one so him and chanyeol became the third-fourth wheelers, chanyeol suggested that they should leave the other two and just grab ice cream. jongin was glad to have chanyeol as a companion in midst of the crowd at the carnival, chanyeol indulges his curiosity and amazement.   
  
jongin listens to him while they wait in the lines, enjoys the brightness in chanyeol's eyes and his big smiles that made jongin feel immediate fond over him. he also got close to chanyeol because of the rollercoaster ride that the latter insisted on riding even if jongin said that it's fine if he can't handle fast rides. chanyeol had started to cower a bit when the ride was almost at the top and jongin thought he smelled nice then, it was just full of screaming and laughing.    
  
(chanyeol had accepted when jongin offered his arm as a support while they walk slowly.)   
  
they hung out most of the time since then, getting lunch together or studying at the library where they sometimes get annoyed looks because chanyeol would share something with jongin and they try to snicker as quiet as possible.   
  
jongin had always thought his attraction towards chanyeol is just something he calls 'friend crush' where you just want to befriend someone so much and know everything about them (and maybe snatch that place in their heart that says 'a very close friend that can replace my best friend'). but seeing himself now, heart beating rapidly when chanyeol does something adorable or cool, it's more than that.   
  
he admitted it to himself after inviting chanyeol back at his high school to sneak in the football field at night where they drank a little and talked in the bleachers after running around and pretending to be football players. jongin had the urge to lean in and just kiss chanyeol while he was talking animatedly, he kissed his own arm instead, watched him with soft eyes.   
  
what happened afterwards was enough for jongin.   
  
they were lying down on the grass and gazing at the stars, jongin's hand barely grazes chanyeol's, it's just there for him to hold but he refrains. resting his hands on top of his stomach and closing his eyes, the lull of chanyeol's voice on his left side is enough.   
  
“do you ever think about how some of us believe that the people we lose in our lives turn into stars?” chanyeol props himself on his forearms, pointing at the brightest star among all of them. “i believe that's my grandmother, my mom raised me the way she was raised by grandma. my mom also thinks that i shine just like grandma.”   
  
jongin blinks, watching the gust of wind blow away chanyeol's bangs and reveal his handsome forehead, he just nods when chanyeol looks at him. they stare at each other for a beat too long before looking away, contemplating what just happened between them.   
  
  
  
“what are you daydreaming about?” sehun nudged his elbow, making jongin's chin fall from his hand.   
  
“i was just thinking.” he glares, nudging him back but with less force.   
  
“about? midterm?”   
  
“yes and no.” jongin gathers the pencils he had arranged in front of him while he was 'daydreaming', “my mind isn't always in constant reminder of uni, you know.”   
  
“i know, it's just your brain... i can always feel like you're advanced reading, it's radiating.” sehun uses his hand to block his eyes as if jongin's the sun.   
  
jongin hits him lightly on the stomach before letting his mind declutter and actually focus on the lecture, he can always go back to the feelings thing later.   
  
  
  
he wasn't expecting to see chanyeol again especially when all students are making houses in the library and jongin expected chanyeol to be at his dorm to have a quiet time. jongin gulps when chanyeol noticed him, it's kind of new to see chanyeol with glasses on and his hair now longer, but he simply sends him a smile while walking towards his table.   
  
“hi, this is kyungsoo. kyungsoo, jongin.” chanyeol whispers, kyungsoo gives jongin a curt nod before going back to writing. “he didn't want to come here but it's friends' duties, so.”   
  
“you should've asked me instead of bothering your friend.” jongin pulls out his laptop from his bag, not noticing the stare chanyeol's giving him. “can i study with you both?”   
  
“please do.” kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at chanyeol, “maybe he'll start to actually study if someone was there to answer his questions.”   
  
“i don't ask that many questions.” chanyeol pouts before lifting up his bright yellow highlighter and starts reading.   
  
chanyeol does ask a lot of questions but jongin can do both talking and still understanding the next few paragraphs. he's a little distracted when chanyeol would place his chin on jongin's shoulder like it was no big deal, like they've known each other forever. he tries not to think into it too much but he's already warm under the collar and he's slightly sweating already. jongin runs a hand through his hair, propping his head on his hand afterwards to prevent any more near face contact with chanyeol.   
  
the sun is already setting when jongin finally managed to finish his goal of 150 pages, he closes his eyes and blinks hard a couple of times before stretching his arms above his head. he looks to his right to see that kyungsoo was already gone and chanyeol's playing a game on his phone, jongin quietly packs up and waits until chanyeol finishes a round, “were you waiting?”   
  
“yep. i didn't want to disturb you but i also didn't want to leave you.” chanyeol puts down his phone, shooting him a quick smile before packing up. “let's have dinner?”   
  
“no it's okay—” he tried to reason so he can't bother chanyeol more when his stomach just let out a growl.   
  
“let's go.”   
  
jongin flushes but appreciates that chanyeol just bites back a smile and strangely, chanyeol offered his hand before jongin can stand up. he looks up at him, down, up, and down. jongin takes the hand, quietly sliding out of his chair and loops his bag on his shoulder. he misses the warmth of chanyeol's hand when it slips out of his loose hold, shoves his hand on the pocket of his jeans.   
  
  
  
chanyeol's foot kept on bumping his own while they ate across each other, grease on their fingers, and laughing about some trivial things. jongin couldn't say no when chanyeol went with him until they're out of the dorm, he gestures to the building, “this is where jongdae hyung and i live, for just a year, probably.”   
  
“exactly just like mine and baekhyun,” chanyeol nods, “i guess it's good night?”   
  
“good night and thank you for dinner.”   
  
“we shared it, i just pulled you along.” chanyeol waves him off, “go on, i'll wait until you get in.”   
  
jongin never had a friend who's kind enough to walk him back and wait for him to get in safely, he wants to ask chanyeol if it was a date but the latter suddenly ruffles his hair. he might just be overthinking.   
  
— ☆   
  
  
  
for chanyeol, attraction is something he's not unfamiliar with, he doesn't act upon it most of the time but when he really, really likes the person, he'll find a way to express it without any direct confrontation. he's been hinting for a month now, kyungsoo is always nudging him when he gets a little too much but it seems like jongin just laughs it off.   
  
he's like the sun when he giggles while they're in the library, hushed talking, and knees knocking against each other. chanyeol also likes seeing jongin so focused on one thing, felt butterflies in his stomach when he met jongin that same morning to see him squinting at the breakfast menu with glasses slipping off his nose. chanyeol made an effort to talk as slow as he can and sometimes just enjoying the silence while jongin buries his face in a novel, watching him over his textbook.   
  
he also admires jongin's collection of sweaters that he wears 4/7 days, his favorite are the light coloured ones where jongin's skin contrasts the color perfectly. chanyeol also wonders what it would look like if his sweater is on jongin's frame, too cute that chanyeol might forget to breathe.   
  
so chanyeol now is doing what he calls 'courting jongin even if he doesn't know it', always sticking himself next to jongin even when they're meeting as a group of friends. he brings jongin little things on weekends where jongin is supposedly supposed to relax but he studies more, chanyeol leaves him small notes and chocolate candies. sometimes strawberries to compensate for the hard working jongin who now found a part time job, it does lessen their alone time but chanyeol still makes it a habit to drop by jongin's dorm and leave something nice.   
  
“you're such a patient guy.” jongdae sighs when chanyeol carefully slips the chicken coupon next to the bookmarked page on the novel jongin's recently reading. “i can't believe jongin still hasn't caught on.”   
  
“it's fine as long as i can make him smile.” chanyeol shrugs before blushing at his own choice of words, jongdae chuckles from his spot on the bed.   
  
“why not just ask him on a date?”   
  
“i'm not... i don't know how?”   
  
jongdae hums, “so you're waiting for jongin to make the next move?”   
  
“i think so.”   
  
“i'll help you make this process faster, don't you worry.”   
  
  
  
chanyeol's confused whether to feel happy or nervous.   
  
he's happy at the amount of touching with kyungsoo since the latter doesn't really like any types of touching and chanyeol respects that but now it's kind of nice. but also nervous at the looks jongin is giving him, he caught him a few times but jongin just shook his head then he smiles, it doesn't quite reach his eyes.   
  
chanyeol holds kyungsoo steady when the latter attempts to stand up and grab the mic because it's his turn to sing, kyungsoo's getting a bit tipsy now and he made chanyeol promise to not let him bust his head open. he only gets a dismissive weak shove by kyungsoo so he sits back down, then jongdae gives him a thumbs up, chanyeol texts him what was going on but jongdae just told him to continue what he's doing.   
  
he almost got elbowed in the face when kyungsoo sat down and tried to place his elbow on chanyeol's shoulder, “watch out.” he whines.   
  
“i better not look like i'm killing you, sorry.” kyungsoo mumbles, taking another shot of soju before his head lands on chanyeol's shoulder.   
  
chanyeol frowned, leaning down to speak, “are you okay?”   
  
it took a few moments before kyungsoo shook his head 'no' and chanyeol let him be, he'll ask later if kyungsoo's still coherent. chanyeol eventually left kyungsoo with baekhyun, who is not even bothered by it, to go and sit with jongin. the latter seemed surprised but chanyeol only rested his head back on the wall, “you haven't sang yet.”   
  
“i don't like singing.” jongin purses his lips, “i'm fine just eating here.”   
  
chanyeol almost cooed when he realized that jongin has been drinking juice and eating most of the food on the table, “oh, i forgot. i left something in your book last wednesday.”   
  
“i haven't opened it since monday.” jongin's eyebrows furrowed, “what is it?”   
  
“you'll just have to see.” he smiles, poking jongin's bulged cheek without even thinking about it.   
  
chanyeol didn't expect jongin to be flustered, it showed on his face even with the dim and colorful lights, he stares while jongin looks away to stuff his mouth with a tempura. they don't talk anymore after that, chanyeol switching with baekhyun and trying to hold kyungsoo back from hoarding the mic.   
  
jongin pulls on his sleeve before he climbs in the cab, “text me when you got back safe.”   
  
“text me when you see what i left for you.” chanyeol leaves him with another ruffle on his hair, earning him a grumble from the other.   
  
—☆   
  
jongin found heaven in a fried chicken shop and sitting across chanyeol with quiet conversations around them, he sighs happily as soon as the honey chicken reached his taste buds. he inhales two pieces before he takes a breather, drinking his soda and finally speaking to chanyeol who's still eating his first piece.   
  
“this is the best. i love y— this chicken so much.” jongin wipes his mouth with a tissue, almost blurting out something that's natural for him to say to his friends but not chanyeol.   
  
“i got them from one of the guys in my class, he received it as a gift but he doesn't eat a lot.” chanyeol shrugs, “i also can't eat a lot but i know you love chicken.”   
  
“thank you, really.” he dives in once again, now eating the seasoned chicken.   
  
jongin ended up under chanyeol's arm while they walk back to his dorm, his own hand on the other's hip and under his bomber jacket. they're trying to share jongin's scarf, it's working for a while until the scarf just rested on both of their shoulders.   
  
he doesn't really know why they're this close right now, maybe it's because jongin's stomach is full and the moon is shining so bright that their figures are big shadows below them. chanyeol's laugh jostled him, he's laughing at the cats that were loudly mating at the bushes, jongin only chuckles while keeping their balance because chanyeol just likes to lean forward whenever he laughs.   
  
jongin reluctantly let go of chanyeol when they reached his dorm, keeps a hand on his hip for a beat longer before shrugging, “here we are again.”   
  
“yeah, sorry to keep you up this late when you have an early shift tomorrow.”   
  
“no worries. jongdae will wake me up.”    
  
“okay.”   
  
they stare at each other again like the first time they hung out in the field, chanyeol opened his mouth to talk when his phone rang, he immediately answers the call after giving jongin an embarrassed smile. jongin just stands there, his maroon scarf still hanging on chanyeol's shoulders. he hears kyungsoo's name fall from the other's mouth, he leans a little closer to listen but kyungsoo talks in such a low voice that he can't understand.   
  
chanyeol hangs up and pockets his phone, “sorry, it was kyungsoo. he wants me to pick him up at the grocery store because baekhyun forgot about him.”   
  
jongin nods because he understands but he can't bring himself to smile, keeping his mouth shut.   
  
“i'll get going. get some sleep after your work tomorrow, okay?”   
  
he nods again, slightly smiling now but it drops when chanyeol made a move to turn around. in panic, he grabs both ends of the scarf around chanyeol's neck to keep him from moving, eyes widening when chanyeol freezes in place and looks down at the cloth before up at him.   
  
“i...” jongin gulps, fists clenching on the material when he feels his throat close up.   
  
he flushes more and more as the silence stretches between them. jongin blames himself for instinctively reaching out, trying to stop chanyeol and now wasting his time. he makes an embarrassingly frustrated noise, head hung low and fingers now slipping from the scarf.   
  
“hey.” chanyeol softly calls out,  jongin shook his head and just keeps his head down. he doesn't expect the hand tipping his head up and cupping his cheek afterwards, jongin bites his lip when he thinks about how hot his cheeks are compared to chanyeol's cold hands. jongin swore his heart leaped for a moment when chanyeol leaned down, he squeezes his eyes shut and braces himself.   
  
  
  
what chanyeol left was a kiss on his forehead, a promise to text him as soon as he gets back to his dorms, all while taking half of jongin's heart.


	2. warmth

**[ texts from last night ]**   
  
**chanyeol:** home!   
  
**jongin:** sleepy ;(   
  
**chanyeol:** go and sleep, we can talk tmrw :)   
  
**jongin:** i might not be able to even speak tomorrow   
  
**jongin:** let's talk now   
  
  
he jumps when his phone started vibrating at the incoming call, jongin hurriedly plugs in his earphones and accepts the call.   
  
“is jongdae sleeping?”   
  
chanyeol's voice is a bit different on the phone, deeper but softer, closer.   
  
“yeah.”   
  
“baekhyun is, too.” he chuckles, “i hope they don't mind.”   
  
“jongdae is a pretty heavy sleeper, i once had a friend over and he didn't stir once.”   
  
“baekhyun's sleeping noises are blocking what he can hear so,” chanyeol clears his throat, “about earlier...”   
  
“yeah, i was kind of surprised.”   
  
“ _ you _ surprised me.”   
  
“it was on impulse.” jongin whines, “you still have my muffler, by the way.”   
  
“i'll give it back to you tomorrow. go to sleep.”   
  
  
**chanyeol:** that was the best time to hold me back... you just made me like you more (´-﹏-`；)   
  
**jongin:** i didn't even know you like me back  >:[   
  
**chanyeol:** don't be grumpy now, sleep!!   
  
—   
  
jongin jumped out of his skin when his muffler is presented in front of him, he didn't have the chance to look up because chanyeol's already wrapping it around his neck and shoulders. he pokes chanyeol's side when they faced each other, scowling, “you scared me.”   
  
“sorry.” chanyeol chuckles, hand resting on top of jongin's head. “ready?”   
  
“what? why?” he pulls chanyeol's hand away from his head and down to his shoulder to rest it there instead.   
  
“i have tickets to see the new action movie! it starts in an hour, we better get going.” chanyeol rests his arm around jongin's shoulder like last time, steering him outside the store. “sorry i didn't ask if you wanted to see the movie, kyungsoo bailed out because of a family reunion.”   
  
“no it's fine, i'm bound to go out and watch a movie anyway. it's been months since i last went to the cinema.”   
  
they had flavored popcorn each, jongin's was cheese and chanyeol's caramel. jongin ended up not eating all of it and offered it to the other who had already finished his own popcorn.   
  
the movie was quite interesting and it made jongin tense up more than once, chanyeol was already at the edge of his seat and slumping back down when the scene finishes. there were parts that had jongin tearing up but chanyeol was sniffling, jongin rubs his back to soothe him a little, squeezing his nape before putting his arm back to his armrest.   
  
“okay?” he asks as soon as they exited the cinema, chanyeol nods while chuckling. “don't rub your eyes.”   
  
“my eyes are already swollen.” chanyeol pouts, touching his eyelids gently.   
  
_ so soft and cute _ , jongin sighs internally, “what did you think about the movie? i already know by the way you cried but still.”   
  
while on their way to jongin's dorm, chanyeol chats him up about the scenes that he loved and the same scenes that jongin thought was tense but still great.   
  
like last night, their arms were in the same position but chanyeol's hand is under his muffler and sometimes his thumb rubs jongin's skin as he talks. jongin thinks that it's not really that different from the start, that chanyeol was always so open to him and he appreciates whatever chanyeol does.   
  
“hey, we're here.”   
  
jongin shivers as soon as he lets go, “thanks for tonight, again.”   
  
“i'd take you out anytime you want.”   
  
he chuckles, blushing a little, “i know.”   
  
they stand there for quite a while and jongin doesn't know what to do so he says his goodbyes but chanyeol hums, leaning down a bit but looking away with a smile on his face.   
  
“what?” jongin whispers, smiling when chanyeol pouts.   
  
jongin closes the distance between them and aimed to kiss chanyeol's cheek, he made a surprised noise when chanyeol turned his head quickly so half of their mouths were pressing against each other. he pulls away and covers his mouth, now blushing furiously while chanyeol giggles.   
  
“sorry, i had to.”   
  
“it's okay.” jongin huffs but a smile threatens to give everything away, “i just don't let someone kiss me on a first date.”   
  
chanyeol gasps, hand over his chest, “how dare you assume that this is not our tenth date?”   
  
“chanyeol.” he whines, grinning.   
  
“kidding.” chanyeol pulls him in for a hug, kissing the top of his head. “i'll see you when i see you.”   
  
—   
  
the year ended quickly after jongin invested his time to studying because he quit his job for the time being. jongdae had already planned for them to go out the last week of the month where everyone can finally relax, jongin is just really excited to spend more time with chanyeol because he hasn't seen him for two weeks. they didn't do study dates, they did once and they ended up falling asleep and got woken up by their roommates.   
  
jongdae kept on fumbling to make his hair perfect but jongin has been ready for ten minutes, jumping in place and already halfway out the door. he gets a few jabs on his side for being impatient but he can't blame jongin for having a boyfriend waiting for him.   
  
one of the seniors had invited jongdae to his last house party and he let jongdae borrow his car to pick up everyone. jongin perks up from the passenger seat when he sees chanyeol and the others standing outside of the dorm building, he flings himself to chanyeol who was ready to catch him, jongin hears everyone groan but he can only feel chanyeol's lips everywhere on his face.   
  
“missed you and your dumb face.” jongin whispers, laughing when chanyeol guffaws. he pushes away when chanyeol tries to bite his nose, “don't! i'm sorry!”   
  
“let's go!” jongdae honks, face scrunched up.   
  
they watched in amusement as kyungsoo and baekhyun fight for the passenger seat, baekhyun ended up with them on the backseat after getting pushed by kyungsoo. while kyungsoo and jongdae talks in hushed voices, they talk in the backseat about jongin not going to drink. it's not just so he can look after his friends but also he doesn't like alcohol but he can drink just a little, baekhyun finds this fascinating because he drinks quite well.   
  
“i can't believe we haven't talked, i have a lot of secrets to tell you about chanyeol.” baekhyun smirks when chanyeol groans, “you might find one of those secrets today.”   
  
“what is it?” jongin asks chanyeol but the latter just shook his head furiously. “i wanna know!”   
  
“no, you can live without knowing.” chanyeol hides his face behind his other hand that wasn't holding jongin's.   
  
sehun squeezes next to them and jongin has no choice but to squish chanyeol under him, his head bent so it can't hit the ceiling, baekhyun brings his attention to sehun and asks him if he knows beer pong, it just triggered a bet before they even exited the car.   
  
minseok, the infamous senior friend, welcomed them inside and told them to make themselves at home like everyone inside. chanyeol doesn't let go of him even if everyone immediately dispersed to do their thing, jongin gets a drink from minseok when the latter passed by and he gave it to chanyeol even if he said no.   
  
“drink for me. you all will get back safely so, don't worry about drinking.” jongin nudged him.   
  
“i'm not worrying about our safety.” chanyeol mumbles before drinking, they turned their attention to baekhyun and sehun now playing in different teams.   
  
jongin looks around, the party wasn't what he was expecting, it's a bit tame, just right. the music was coming from near the tv and the sliding doors leading to the pool is open to let the music out, he sees more people outside that are just talking and a few people on the pool. the living room was where people are dancing and making out in the couch, some people occupying the floor and talking closely.   
  
sehun ends up winning and it shook jongin to the core when he grabs baekhyun's arm and brings him in for an open mouthed kiss. everyone cheered while chanyeol slowly pulls them away from the crowd, his eyes wide, “i shouldn't even be surprised that baekhyun bet himself but it's the first time i saw it happen because he always wins.”   
  
“oh wow.” jongin follows chanyeol upstairs where a group was formed in a big circle, they paused on top of the stairs but jongdae's head popped up and told them to join. one fact about jongin is that he doesn't like these games (he's already seeing the bottle at the center) and he pulls on chanyeol's hand to make their way down when kyungsoo tapped their shoulders.   
  
“um. kyungsoo wants to play!” chanyeol made kyungsoo sit next to someone in the circle all while getting his hand twisted until jongin told him that chanyeol will be the sacrifice to whenever kyungsoo doesn't want to do something.   
  
it's basically truth or dare but if you don't want to do or answer whatever, you'll have to drink. the two of them sit behind kyungsoo as moral support, it was quite entertaining to see kyungsoo answer every truth question no matter how inappropriate they are and it's jongin who's blushing while chanyeol sighs fondly beside him.   
  
what kyungsoo backs out of are the dares that requires him to kiss or do something disgusting (there are a lot) and that's how alcohol reduced chanyeol into a cuddly drunk. chanyeol whined for jongin to pet him when he rested his head on jongin's shoulder, he obliges, hand buried on chanyeol's hair. while he does all the petting, chanyeol started playing with his other hand and just mumble things.   
  
“chanyeol's done for the night.” kyungsoo tells him after he finally got out of the game, “this is the secret that baekhyun was talking about. he'll be more vocal a bit later so you better leave in an hour.”   
  
chanyeol refuses to leave and so they ended up sitting next to minseok on the couch, jongin apologizes when chanyeol  _ demanded _ pets from minseok but the latter just laughed loudly while he does what he's told.   
  
“i also know someone like chanyeol, he's quite a handful than him so this is only mild. i hope this is okay.” jongin nods but chanyeol goes back to resting his head on jongin's shoulder, “thanks for coming by the way, i'd like for more people to come but i thought just let my friends bring their friends so there's not much riot.”   
  
“ah, no. this is great and the first house party i've been in...”   
  
they talk a bit longer until chanyeol's trying to fold himself to fit on jongin's lap, baekhyun finds them carrying chanyeol outside, his shirt halfway open as he leans on the fence.   
  
“i won't be coming home. take care of chanyeol for me, yeah?” jongin nods, looking away when sehun comes up behind baekhyun, not wanting to see anymore of them sucking each others faces.   
  
  
  
minseok gladly drove them to chanyeol's dorm and still helped jongin to carry chanyeol until they reached his room. jongin thanked minseok and told him to drive back safely before dropping chanyeol on his bed, he takes a breather while listening to chanyeol whine about the bright lights.   
  
jongin turned off the light but keeps the lamp on, shushing chanyeol while he helps him out of his clothes, he takes off his own pants and jacket before sitting next to chanyeol's head.   
  
“jongin,” chanyeol sighs, burying his face on jongin's side. “i like you.”   
  
his initial reaction would be to say it back but he wants to tease a little since chanyeol's tipsy, “really?”   
  
“yes. very, very much.”   
  
“how much?”   
  
“thiiiiis much.” chanyeol spreads his arms, “can be more than this.”   
  
“so cute.” jongin brings one of chanyeol's hands to his lips, kissing his knuckles.   
  
he picks up his phone on the floor when he heard it vibrate, chuckling at the message.   
  
kyungsoo: be sure to take videos of whatever embarrassing things he's saying ^^   
  
chanyeol stayed silent for a while, jongin carefully lying down beside him and pulling the covers up to their stomachs. he busies himself to cooing at the pictures of his dogs sent by his mom and she also tells him to visit her sometime this summer because the dogs miss him.   
  
“pretty...” jongin doesn't turn his head when chanyeol hums, the back of chanyeol's fingers caressing his cheek. “jongin-ah, why are you so pretty?”   
  
jongin sends a quick message to his mom that he'll be sleeping now but for her to keep sending pictures, chanyeol starts pinching the side of his neck, “niniiiii...”   
  
“nini?” jongin laughs, turning to face chanyeol. “what's that?”   
  
chanyeol has this soft smile on his face while his eyes are halfway closed, like he's ready to sleep, “you. pretty nini.”   
  
“i'm not pretty.”   
  
“you are!” he pouts, fists now raised. “who said so?”   
  
jongin holds back a loud laugh, he sits up instead but chanyeol tugs his shirt and whines for him to not go. after much contemplation, he sits down on chanyeol's thighs, phone in hand as he starts to record.   
  
“tell me who said that nini's not pretty.” chanyeol taps jongin's arm that was resting on his chest, frowning.   
  
“he was someone i knew,” nobody really called jongin not pretty, just himself sometimes. “he tells me that whenever he sees me.”    
  
“have i seen him? why don't you say anything so i can knock him out with my lil fists.” chanyeol made a sloppy jabbing motion, eyebrows meeting at the center.   
  
“your fists aren't little.”   
  
“huh?” chanyeol looked genuinely confused and jongin almost took it back. “they're little, look.”   
  
chanyeol made a comparison between their hands and made a dejected sound when he sees that his hand is bigger than jongin's, he pouts.   
  
“you're so adorable, i don't know how someone like you chose me.” jongin bit his lip, pinching chanyeol's cheek gently.   
  
“hmm?” chanyeol leaned in to his palm, smiling. “i like you so much.”   
  
“tell me more.” he rubs his thumb on whatever he can reach, “i don't hear this from you when we're together.”   
  
“i tell you!”   
  
“you don't.”   
  
“i don't?” chanyeol squirms, covering jongin's hand with two of his own. “i like all of you. your smile, your laugh, your quietness, your voice, your eyes... i look at you and everything is just...”   
  
jongin braces for it, gulping.   
  
“everything is just... yellow.”   
  
“yellow?” he whispers, leaning in unconsciously.   
  
“yellow like the sun.” chanyeol nods, shrugging. “i like yellow.”   
  
jongin stops recording and leans his weight on one hand next to chanyeol's head, their noses brushing, “you're too sweet.”   
  
“thank you.” chanyeol preens, giving him a chaste kiss. “oh, and you too.”   
  
“cute.” jongin shook his head, chuckling. he starts kissing chanyeol's whole face while the latter hums happily, hands on jongin's waist and petting him there. “are you tired?”   
  
chanyeol nods, blinking sleepily. jongin made him drink a whole bottle of water first, talking to him while sitting up before they lie down. he backs up chanyeol to the wall and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, chanyeol tangles their legs together and pulls him closer until his nose is on jongin's neck.   
  
jongin plays with chanyeol's hair until he hears the latter starting to snore from his nose before he goes to sleep with a smile on his lips.   
  
—☆   
  
  
  
chanyeol wakes up with a slight headache, squinting at the figure sitting next to his hip, he's glad that the curtains are drawn just enough to see who it is.   
  
damp hair sticking to his forehead, a striped blue and white shirt that belongs to chanyeol, his legs are folded to his chest while a book sits on his knees. jongin.   
  
he doesn't think about the pain after, just sits up slowly and reaches for jongin's arm, not giving him time to speak as chanyeol covered his lips with his own. they stay like that for a moment before chanyeol angles his head to the side and kisses him languidly, sighing through his nose in contentment.   
  
chanyeol pulls away, stares at jongin's dazed expression and— “i love you.”   
  
it doesn't register in his mind what he said but he watches jongin's eyes widen, blush spreading on his cheeks. chanyeol opens his mouth but jongin pressed their foreheads together, “i love you too, silly.” before kissing him again until they both can't, smiling a little too big for a kiss.   
  
“m' head hurts.”   
  
“i got you soup.”   
  
“i'd rather kiss you.”   
  
“kisses aren't a cure for headaches, chanyeol.”   
  
“you never know...”   
  
  
  
after they ate the food that was delivered and chanyeol's headache is gone, jongin shows the video he took of him the night before and chanyeol only hid his face on his palms, then trying to take the phone from jongin's hands. chanyeol lets him have a good laugh before knocking jongin down on the bed with his weight and kissing him senseless. he takes advantage of jongin's weak state before deleting the video immediately, he sighs, “i hate you.”   
  
“you  _ love _ me.”   
  
“no.” he pouts, crossing his arms like a child.   
  
“okay, be that way.”   
  
jongin tries to sit up but chanyeol leans down and starts attacking his face with kisses, he still rolls to the side but locked their lips. he smiles when jongin gave up from pushing away, just melting against his lips.   
  
“love you.” jongin mumbles, his hand cupping the other's nape and hooking his leg over chanyeol's hip.   
  
chanyeol now knows how a person can love someone at a short time.

**Author's Note:**

> • purely unintentional and almost at par with the fic: [morning cuddles](https://twitter.com/keuroket/status/1010038140482940929?s=19) by keuroket  
> • poem that has is a little bit same as this fic [yellow](https://twitter.com/chansoothighs/status/1021353585542508545?s=19)  
> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
